


and the beat goes on

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Afro-Cuban!Barbara, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anxiety, Autistic Character, Bipolar Disorder, Black!Wally, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Disabled Character, F/F, Japanese!Stephanie, Japanese!Tim, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mexican!Jason, Multi, One-Shots, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic relationship, Race Changes, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, mentioned child abuse, neurodivergence, nonlinear timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: The band Bats Out of Hell is one of vast popularity in the United States and UK - but it’s also one that is knee-deep in scandal and has been since its inception, when it was a trio: singer Dick Grayson, guitarist Babs Gordon, and drummer Jason Todd.After ten years of being together, the band has split and reformed in so many ways but with one constant: Bruce Wayne is its manager and he makes sure it succeeds.





	and the beat goes on

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fucking labor of love, guys. i love this au, i love these characters, and i love the way it’s forming. it’s gonna be a pretty angsty fic at times, but mostly it’ll be just fun! 
> 
> oh, and everyone’s either queer, a poc, neurodivergent, disabled, or all four (babs). 
> 
> this is not beta'd

_And the beat goes on, drone drone like a metronome_  
_Day in and day out I know how the story gonna go_  
_And the beat goes on, drone drone like a metronome_  
_Day in and day out I know how the story gonna go_  
_Check out them men in suits, they're working overtime,_  
_Memorizing what you buy, analyzing what you like_  
_I think the beat's made to clash and distract while they cha ching_  
_Try and buy our loyalties back_

**- Pop Culture Icon for Hire**

“Stephanie, was it necessary for you to end the show by kissing my daughter and flipping off the paparazzi?” Bruce asked, a grumble to his words. 

Steph shrugged from where she was sprawled across the couch, her head resting on Cass’s stomach with Cass’s long fingers stroking through her newly-dyed blonde curls, and her feet bare and in Tim’s lap. Tim was working on painting them, an almost comically adorable expression of concentration on his face as he focused on her pinkie toe. “Yeah, kinda,” she said. “I’m tired and, more importantly,  _ Cass  _ is tired of them claiming we’re ‘gal pals’, whatever the fuck that means.” 

Bruce scowled and it grew as Selina, his wife, and Damian, his son, walked in right as Steph cursed. “How old are you, Stephanie?” he asked. 

She rolled her eyes. “You know how old I am, boss-man. I’m sorry I was ‘immature’ or whatever.” She smiled lazily as Cass continued to play with her long locks. 

Damian shook his little head. “Tt, father, why are you bothering with Fatgirl? She doesn’t care.” 

“Fuck you very much, mini-asshole,” Steph said without missing a beat. Cass stopped her ministrations to slap her on the shoulder and, when Steph looked up at her with a pout on her face, arch an eyebrow. “Ugh, I’m sorry, D. You know I love you.” 

A strangled laugh escaped Tim’s throat as Damian scowled at her. Dick, Wally, and Duke chose this moment to walk in. “Who do you love, Steph?” Dick asked. 

“Baby D. He’s my favorite little asshole,” Steph said, winking at him. 

“Steph, darling, perhaps you should stop calling Damian an asshole before Bruce officially loses his shit,” Selina said, not bothering to stifle her amusement. When her husband turned to her, a dark expression on his face, she simply smirked and blew him a kiss. 

_ “Fine,  _ ‘Li,” Steph said, pouting at Selina. 

Selina sent her a wink. “Anyway, I came to get you, Bruce. It’s band bonding time and, by unanimous decision, you’re not allowed to be present,” she said, setting her hand on the wide slope of her curvaceous hip. 

Bruce looked taken aback. “When was this decided?” 

“Last week,” Dick said as he flopped onto the loveseat, pulling Wally down with him. Duke shook his head and laughed as he sat down in a much more sedate manner. “Sorry, B, but you make Wally uncomfy and Steph and Jay get all antagonistic.” 

He didn’t look at all sorry. 

“Come on, love. You, Damian, and I are going to the theatre and then dinner,” Selina said, dropping her hand from her hip and reaching forward to capture Bruce’s wrist. “I gave Alfie the night off and everything.” 

Bruce looked like he was going to protest for a moment, but decided not to. Instead he just shook his head. “Fine,” he said.  _ Try _ not to cause a scandal.” Steph wasn’t sure if he was addressing Dick or all of them with that last sentence, but she nodded anyways. 

“We got you! Go be domestic and shit with your son and wife,” Steph said, lazily saluting him. 

Bruce just rolled his eyes again before turning to Duke. “Don’t let things get out of hand.” 

“Hey!” Dick exclaimed, an offended look crossing his face. “Why are you telling  _ Duke  _ that? I’m the oldest!” 

“And Duke’s the least likely to get into a fight with a member of the paparazzi,” Bruce retorted, sending his adopted-son a  _ look.  _

No one could argue with that. 

After one last narrow-eyed glare at them, Bruce allowed Selina to guide him out of the room and Steph released a bright laugh. 

“So,” she began, sitting up but not moving her feet from Tim’s lap, “now that Bruce is gone, let’s have some fun.” She smirked. “I vote...club.” 

“Ugh, but clubs mean paparazzi and judgement,” Tim complained. 

Duke snorted and rolled his eyes. “Tim, we’re famous.  _ Everything  _ means paparazzi and judgement.” 

Wally barked out a laugh and, now that Bruce was gone, relaxed into Dick’s side. “I mean, Duke has a point.” 

“Come on guys,” Steph wheedled. “I wanna dance and get wasted.” 

Cass made a soft sound. “Steph is right. We should dance.” 

Steph sent the group a victorious look. No one would argue when Cass said she wanted something, they all had a soft spot for her (and in turn Cass had a soft spot for Steph and always would). 

“Fine,” Dick said, “But I’m gonna call and invite Jay, Kory, and Roy.” 

“Only if I get to invite Con!” Tim said. 

“Duh. And I’m inviting Babs, Dinah, Kara, and Cassie,” Steph said. “This is gonna be hella.” 

“So, let’s go get ready and meet back here in two hours,” Tim said. “Anyone know what club we’re going to?” 

“Yeah,” Steph said, grinning. “Helena invited me to hers, so that’s where we’re heading.” 

Dick grinned. “Sweet! I’ve been dying to check that place out. ‘Lena always has the best booze!” 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [my tumblr](http://nonbinarydereknurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
